


I'll Say It Every Day

by homosociallyyours



Series: A Larry Ficlet Collection [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 13:30:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13459266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosociallyyours/pseuds/homosociallyyours
Summary: Just a fluffy little ficlet based off the very real lyric changes that Harry often does in "Little Things," written after watching approximately 479 videos of it on youtube and crying into my keyboard. (Also based off the prompt: "saying I love you, over and over.")





	I'll Say It Every Day

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed or brit-picked, all mistakes are mine.

They were lying in bed one night, Louis snugged tight up against Harry’s side and half asleep when Harry turned and kissed Louis’ head. “I love you, Lou. I wanna tell you every day. All the time.” Louis tilted his face toward Harry’s and smiled, earning himself a gentle kiss on the lips. 

“You already do it, love. You say it all the time, with words or not,” Louis said, reaching up to brush Harry’s cheek. “Every time you look at me I know.” 

Harry smiled, rubbing his face against Louis’ hand and then entwining it with his own.

“Now let’s try and sleep–long day tomorrow,” Louis said. He kissed Harry’s chest and fell asleep to the steady beating of Harry’s heart. 

The next day they had a morning full of press followed by a show. Harry and Louis were sat apart on most of the interviews. They were able to do a switch just before going on one of the live programs thanks to Harry needing a wee at the last moment, but otherwise they limited themselves to shared looks and smiles at what each of them had said. They didn’t get any proper time together til just before the show. 

“I’ve got a surprise for you later,” Harry whispered, his breath hot against Louis’ neck. Louis leaned back into him, turning his head so that his lips were close to Harry’s. 

“Why’ve you gotta tease me like that, babe? You know we’re still blocked so that we hardly get to be next to each other,” Louis said. He heard someone clearing their throat and turned to see Niall pulling a face and nodding behind them, warning them that management was coming. Harry pulled away, but brushed his hand down Louis’ arm and grabbed at his fingers. 

“Wait for it,” Harry mouthed, his eyes sparkling. And God if Louis didn’t seriously consider snogging the shit out of him right there, management or no. But Louis waited. For what, he wasn’t sure. But he knew that when Harry mentioned a surprise it was going to be good. 

The answer came close to the end of show. They were seated on the stage for “Little Things,” Harry separated from Louis by distance as well as Niall, Liam, and Zayn. Things were going as usual, when it came to Harry’s part- 

It’s true, it’s you, it’s you they add up to  
And I’m in love with Lou.  
And all his little things…

Louis turned and saw that Harry’s eyes were trained on him. The others joined in singing, and Louis bit his lip, unable to hold back his smile. They finished the song and the crowd cheered, not seeming to have noticed Harry’s change to the lyrics. It was clever–so slight that you could easily assume you’d misheard something, but impossible to miss on the earpiece. 

“What’d you think?” Harry asked as they stepped off before their first encore. 

“Best surprise ever,” Louis said. “Just–do me a favor, will you?” 

Harry grinned. “Anything, baby.” 

“Do that every night?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you'd like to come say hi or give me prompts on [tumblr](http://homosociallyyours.tumblr.com) and/or leave a comment here, I'm always delighted to hear from folks!


End file.
